The Cracked Heart
by Oo.Asura.oO
Summary: What if Lucy's mom wasn't actually dead? What if she actually joined DWMA? What if she wants Lucy to join, too? What if she says yes? Wanna find the answer to these questions?
1. Dream

**Hey guys! It's me, Emiko! Coming out with a new story! It's a crossover with Fairytail and Soul Eater. They're two of my favorite, like, **_**favorite **_**anime shows, so I'd thought I'd give it a shot. Sorry if it's not the best crossover it could possibly be. If you think about it, they're pretty hard anime shows to combine. So, I'll give it a shot. But, please comment what you think wether you think it sucks (but explain why don't just say it sucks.) or why you think it's really good. :) Okay, let's gooooo! :D :**

**Regular POV**

The boys were at it again. Grey was wearing nothing but his boxers, and Natsu was in his face. "What'd you say, Flame Brain?!" He yelled at him. "You heard me, stripper!" They both growled at each other. "Could you guys stop?" Lucy asked. They continued to do what they were doing. Not because they didn't care, but because they didn't hear. Lucy had said it so quietly. Erza had noticed this. Lucy has been becoming more depressed lately. It was getting closer to her mom's birthday. As a kid, Lucy had always had a "Mommy daughter day" for her birthday. She sighed. Erza put her hand on Lucy's arm. Lucy stood up from the bar. "I'm going to take a walk." She said heading for the door. "Want me to come with you?" Natsu asked. She waved her hand behind her back, dissmissively. "Nah. I'm good." She said. She stepped into the dark night.

She sighed again. Tears formed in her eyes. _Aw mom, I wish you were here..._ She thought sadly. She looked up to the stars. She knew she was watching me from the stars. She looked down at her feet. She tucked her hands in her pockets. She imagined her mom standing right by her side. Her mom smiled at her. She smiled back. Then, the image faded. She sighed again. "Oh mom..." She was about to start crying again. "And now your soul is mine!" She heard a voice scream from the top of a building. She had a red sword in her hands. At least, maybe it was an axe? Well, we'll call it an axe since Lucy didn't know what it was. It was sharp and huge. Her eyes widened at the sight. She lunged at the beast in her way. She slashed at it. It went through the beast. He looked down at the sword in his stomach. He pulled the sword out, and threw the girl. She landed on her feet.

She lunged again. The beast held up a fist and it collided with her face. She groaned. The beast ran at the girl at full speed. He punched her again. He grabbed her from the collar and lifted her up. "M-maka..." Her axe said. Wait, her axe just talked! "Soul. His energy is so strong, I don't understand why..." The beast threw the girl to the ground. She gasped for air. Lucy wasn't going to just stand there and watch. She jumped up to the top of the building. "Hey ugly," Lucy said. Her bangs covered her eyes, casting a dark shadow over them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

**Maka's POV**

The blonde stared at the Keashin (KEY-shin). Then, without hesitation, she pulled out something that looked like a key. _That idiot... How is a key going to help her?! She must be crazy. _I thought. "Open: Gate of the Lion, Leo!" She turned the key in midair. Out of nowhere, a man with orange hair and a tuxedo appeared. "Hey, princess. 'Bout time you called me." He smirked. "Hey Loke. Can you help me take this ugly beast down?" He quickly glanced at the creature, then pushed his glasses onto his face. "No problem." The Keashin lunged at them both. They gracefully dodged attacks left and right, without breaking a sweat. The blonde girl took out a whip. The man she reffered to as "Leko's" hands glowed a brilliant yellow. They got attacks on him, but they weren't doing much damage. The Keashin's claw scratched against the blonde's face. Blood oozed down her jawline.

"Damn." She mumbled. "I have an idea," Loke said dodging another attack. "Find a way to keep him still so I can get a good hit on him." He said. The blonde nodded. She lept up. She came crashing down onto the Keashin. Right before she fell onto him, she took out her whip and wrapped it around him. Then, Loke fell, too. His hands were glowing the same yellow. He raised his fist and slammed it into the Keashin.

**Lucy's POV**

I extended my hand to the girl. I smiled. "I'm Lucy, and that's Loke." She took my hand and I helped her up. I looked behind me. Loke was poking a floating red ball. "What the hell is _that_?" I asked pointing at it. "That's a soul. And I'm Maka." She said. "A soul?" I asked. She nodded. "Hey, Soul. Go ahead." She said. "On it." Her axe talked again. Her axe glimmered and it turned into a boy. "What the..." Lucy stared at him. The boy went over to the "soul" and took it in his hands. He put it in is mouth and swallowed it. I gasped. "That was good." Maka nodded. "Well, we have to get back to the Academy, so we must leave." She said. Soul nodded. "But, we owe ya one!" She said before jumping off the roof. "Wait! Academy?! What do you mean?!" I asked. But it was too late.

"It's getting cold, princess. You should probably leave. I'm heading back to the spirit world." He said. I nodded. Loke poofed away. _What Academy was she talking about? _I turned back and headed towards my apartment. I changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I closed my heavy eyes and went to sleep...

**Lucy's POV in Lucy's dream**

_Lucy... A familiar voice spoke. Lucy... It said Again. Mom? Suddenly my mother stood before me. Mom! I hugged her. She hugged me back. Oh, I missed you so much! I said. I looked at her and noticed something else. Her hair wasn't in her normal elegant bun, but her golden locks danced past her shoulders. Also, she wasn't wearing her dress. She wore a black t-shirt and a white vest. Her pants were white white as well. Her combat boots were messed up and untied. Mom, what happened? I asked her. She placed a hand on my head. Well, darling. I didin't really die, you see. She started. What? I asked. Well. Instead. I was transported to another world, sort of like your friend Lisanna. When she was transported to Edolos on the thin line of death itself. She said. I nodded._

_ I went to a new world. I found a city named Death City. She chuckled. Pretty ironic, huh? I nodded. I was accepted as a teacher into an organization named DWMA. She said. D..W..M...A? I asked. She nodded. It's an acedemy where students ward off evil in the world. She explained. Acedmey... Hey. There was a girl who told me about it. But she left before I could ask questions. My mom smiled. Yes, you must've met Maka and Soul. They were on a mission in planet earth. She said. I grinned. I saved them. My mom chuckled. Oh. You did? You must be very strong. I nodded. My mom's body started to fade. Mom? I asked. It must be getting closer to morning. She said calmly. _

_ Already? I asked. She nodded. When you're sleeping, time seems to go by faster. She said. But, I came here to tell you something. My mom said. I nodded, listening. I want you to come to DWMA with me. You'd have to leave your friends here at Fairytail, though. She said. Her voice started to become more quiet. What? Come with you? I want to! I said stomping my foot. She smiled. Good. Then, we could meet for real. But unfortunetly we dont have enough time to do it tonight. So, come back tomorrow and you can come with me. I was so happy. I forgot all about my nakama at fairytail. I nodded. Bye mommy..._

**Lucy's POV regular time**

I woke up. I would do anything for my mom, no matter what. Tears formed in my eyes. But, I don't wanna leave fairytail either. I guess I already told her I will. So, I have no choice. Today was my last day in fairytail.

**Okay so this was chapter one of The Cracked Heart. ^.^ okay, so chapter two should be coming out soon (I hope) I hope you liked this. Okay bye!**


	2. Welcome to the other world

**Hey everyone here's chapter two! ^.^ I realize that crossovers with Fairytail and Soul Eater don't get many views. So, for the people that actually read my fanfics, thanks a whole lot for that. I will try my best to make my fanfics totally awesome.**

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the guild halls. I looked around. Everyone looked happy. I sighed. _Maybe I won't tell them... Maybe I'll just leave. _"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said, wrapping his arm around me. "Ah! Natsu, you scared me..." I said. "Oh, sorry." Natsu chuckled. I nodded and held my arm and looked down. He frowned when he saw that I was sad. "Hey, wanna go on a mission?" I shook my head no. It wouldn't make any sense. I'm leaving my apartment. "Luce, why are you so sad?" He asked, worry written all over his boy-like face. I smiled faintly. "You'll know tonight." I walked away. "Tonight? What do you mean?" He asked. I sat at the bar.

He followed me. "Luce, what do you mean?" He asked again. "Hey, Mira," I wore a fake smile. "Can I have a strawberry smoothie?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "'Course, Lucy!" She said. Lisanna was wiping cups. "Oh, hey guys." Lisanna said glumly. "What's wrong with you?" I asked her. She sighed. "My take over cat totally backfired!" She whined. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh well. There's always next time, right?" I asked. She nodded. "yeah I guess so," She said not sounding convinced. "Anyways. Are you guys being helped?" I nodded. "Mhm! Mira just took my order, but Natsu hasn't ordered anything." I said looking at the pink-haired draon slayer. "Just water..." He said seeming distracted. "No prob, Natsu!" Lisanna smiled. "Lucy, please tell me why you're so depressed." My fake smile faded. I sighed and told him everything.

He stared back at me in shock. "Lucy, you're joking, right?!" He said. I shook my head no. "I mean, think about it, Natsu. If Igneel came and offered you to go back with him to wherever he went, wouldn't you do it? I wouldn't stop you, either. I know how important it is to you." Mira and Lisanna came back with our drinks. "Thanks you guys!" They grinned. "No problem!" They said in unison. They went back into the kitchen. I sighed. "Natsu..." he twitched. "I'm sorry. But please don't tell the others. I plan on leaving a note for them. he nodded. "It's okay, Luce. I understand. I guess I _would _go with Igneel if he offered." I smiled slightly.

"What do you know about... AWDM?" He asked. I chuckled. "DWMA, actually. And, all I know is that my mom goes there as a teacher, and... she wants me to go. Oh! And it's a place where students 'ward off evil.'" I made air quotations as I recalled what my mother had said. He nodded. "So, it's like you're going to be doing the same thing there, huh?" He chuckled. "Yeah." I said. There was a lot of awkward silence before Natsu spoke again. "Well then why don't we go somewhere, just you and me?" He said, getting up. he extended his hand towards mine. "Just... you and me?" I asked, blushing. He grinned. "Uh huh!" I nodded and took his hand. He pulled me towards the guild doors. "Wait, but where are we going?" I asked him. "You'll see." He said.

He pulled me along with him. We walked for what seemed like forver. "Natsuuuuuu!" I complained. "I'm tired and my legs hurt!" He looked ahead. "We're almost there." I sighed. He grinned. "Look up ahead." He pointed to a gigantic cliff. I looked at him like he had three heads. "You want me to climb _that?_" I pointed at the top. He nodded. "Better then taking a train, or something, huh?" He grinned again. I sighed. "Yeah maybe for you..." I crossed my arms. "Come on, Luce!" He waved his hand. I grabbed a rock and tried to climb up. "Aw, come on, Luce." He sucked his teeth. He picked me up and help me in his arms. "H-hey!" I blushed.

"I'm just helping you, relax." He chuckled. _As if this was funny..._ I crossed my arms, helpless. He climbed with his free hand. I never realized how handsome Natsu looked. _Wait, what?! What am I saying? It's Natsu! But, still... _"Almost there, Luce." He said. I snapped out of my thoughts. I nodded. Looking down, I realized... HOW BIG OF A FALL THIS IS IF HE DROPS ME, HE BETTER NOT DROP ME! I held onto him tighter. "Okay, we're there." He said. He put me down. I felt sand under my feet. Sand? On a cliff? "Look, Lucy." He said. He pointed to the sky. I gasped. "Wow!" I exclaimed. The sunligt looked so beatiful. The sun was setting. I could see all of Fiore. I smiled.

"You... went all through this trouble to show me this?" He rubbed his head. "I know, it's not enough, is it?" Natsu said sheepishly. "No! I love this! It's the most amzaing thing I've ever seen!" He smiled. "Well, it wasn't _too _much trouble." He chuckled. I hugged him. He was surprised. He hugged me back. I looked back up at him. "Natsu, I..." _It's time, honey, come on, or we will be late. _My mom said in my head. "What?" I asked out loud. "Huh?" He asked me. "My... mom said it's time to go." I said looking down. He looked at me. I then felt something warm on my cheek. He kissed me. I smiled. "Bye, Natsu," And then, everything went black.

**Lucy's POV in Lucy's Dream**

_Lucy, I'm sorry, but like I said we don't have much time. So, I had to put you to sleep. We have to go. I nodded. My mom took my hand and we walked. Okay. So, as I said, this is another world, so you're magic will not work here. I nodded. Also, you will be either a meister or a weapon. Considering I was a weapon, you will most likely be a weapon. I nodded. I'm so excited. I smiled. She smiled back. I held her hand, tightly as if I was afraid of her leaving my side again. Let's go. She said. A soung sould dwells withing a sound mind and a sound body. She chanted. A door appeared. She opened it. Light filled the room. She stepped throuht it. I turned around. Goodbye, Fairytail. I stepped through and followed my mother._

**Natsu's POV**

I'm glad she left in time, she would've seen me cry. I held her. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful while sleeping. Her body started to glitter and she started to fade away. "Lucy! No!" I tried to hold on but she slipped through my fingertips. _Goodybye, Fairytail. _I heard in my head. I instantly knew that this was Lucy. "Bye, Lucy..." I stood up and wiped my tears. I started heading back to the guild. I knew the others would miss Lucy just a much, It won't be easy breaking the news to them.

I entered the guild doors. "Hey, Natsu! You finish your date with Lucy? 'Cuz you liiiiiiike her." Happy giggled. I nodded. "Everyone listen up." Natsu said. Everyone listened to Natsu's sudden seriousness. "Lucy has... left the guild..." I said. Everyone went dead quiet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCY'S GONE?!"

"IS SHE OKAY?!"

"WE HAVE TO GO AND FIND HER!"

"WHY WOULD SHE JUST LEAVE?"

"DID SHE JOIN ANOTHER GUILD?"

"DOES SHE NOT CARE ABOUT HER NAKAMA?"

"Everyone please calm down," I said. Everyone shut up again. "She went with her mom to a place called DWMA." I told them. "Wha? But isn't her mom dead?" Lisanna asked. "Well, no not exactly." I told her. "Her mother is a teacher there, and she's going with her." I crossed my arms. "Oh, then we can still see her." Mira said happily. I shook my head no. "Actually it's in another world. we may never see Lucy again."

**Lucy's POV in Death City**

I looked around. I felt different. Really different, actually. I felt a new kind of power inside of me. I felt fore my keys, but they weren't there. It was almost like it didn't matter. I looked down at my clothes. They were different, too. I wore a black belly shirt with a white skirt and chains hanging down from the pockets, and curving back up. Black converse covered my feet. My hair was different, too. it was longer then I remembered and pulled into a braid. "Lucy?" I looked up. My mother stood in front of me. "Mom!" I ran up and hugged her. I forgot what her hugs felt like. I almost didn't want to let go. Actually, I _didnt't. _"Well, what are you waiting for, honey?" She looked at me. "Let's go to the academy."

I followed her to the so called "Academy." She showed me a gigantic school. The building was creepy. I looked down at my attire. I was glad I was wearing this. For some reason, it fits me better. I passed a mirror on my way there. I noticed that I also had big black round glasses on my face. I shrugged. _Whatever. _I followed my mom into what seemed like a classroom. "Ms. Heartfillia!" A girl ran up to my mom. Hey, it's that girl from before! "Oh, hello Maka!" My mom said cheerfully. "Soul's being mean again and I can't-" She noticed me. "Hey, don't I know you?" I nodded. "Mhm! I used my magic to save you from that beast thing!" I said. She stared at me for a while. "Witch! Soul!" She screamed. "On it!" I heard a voice yell.

Then, she was holding that same axe from before. "Wait, what?" I asked, holding my hands up. She got ready to strike. Her axe came crashing down on me. I screamed. Then a lound _clang _rang around the room. My mom's arm was a gigantic sword, protecting me. I gasped. Still, she looked as calm as ever. Maka looked surprised as well. "Ms. Heartfillia, why are you protecting the witch?" She questioned. "Whitch?! WHY I OUTTA-" She held up a hand. "I can assure you, she is not a witch. She is my daughter." The room went silent, all eyes on me. I laughed, awkwardly. "I took her from the world known as Earth." Maka's axe turned into a boy again. They all stared at me. Maka rubbed her head, sheepishly. "Ahah... sorry for that... So, you're from planet Earth? And most people use magic there?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Well class, let's get started!" My mom said. What? But I'm so confused! And I just got here! 


End file.
